Where it Began
by Puckelberry Pie
Summary: Rachel isn't as innocent on the inside as we all think. She wants everything all teenagers want. Puckelberry later. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Fanfic so please be nice! Corrective criticism is always welcome. This story is un-beta-d so if you see any please tell me! It's 1 am here but I couldn't get this story out of my head so here it is! R&R my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…runs off sobbing **

Prologue

Rachel Berry held the envelope in her hand. Her junior year at McKinley had been going better than she could have ever imagined. After Regional's, even though Glee had lost, their reputation had greatly improved. Now that Beth had been born, Quinn was back on the Cheerieos and head cheerleader again but she never forgot who stood by her during her hard times. Finn had, unfortunately, gone crawling back to her. After that had happened, Rachel realized that she had never really been in love with Finn. She was, instead, in love with the idea of being a power couple. She was hungry for popularity and had mindlessly fallen for Finn thinking he could give it to her. Don't judge her too quickly though! She was still in Glee and had dreams bigger than popularity. One day she was going to rule the world from Broadway. For now, however, she was just going to have to settle trying to rule at least part of McKinley.

Back to the envelope. In her hand, Rachel Berry held a invitation to the party everyone in Lima, Ohio aspires to be invited to. She, Rachel Berry, had been invited to Santana Lopez's Halloween party. Rachel had a feeling she had been invited, not because Santana liked her, but because Santana's parents had come to their last glee performance and were taken with how amazing a singer she was. It was actually quiet flattering . She pulled the heavy paper out of the envelope and opened it to read the words:

_Congratulations! You Have Been Invited to Santana Lopez's Halloween Party!_

_The theme this year is Masquerade. _

_I Don't Give a Shit What You Wear as Long as You're Also Wearing a Mask._

_My House 9 pm-3am_

_~Santana Lopez_

Rachel rolled her eyes as she read the letter. Everything about it screamed Santana. The bell shrieked throughout the halls and Rachel hurried off to Glee. As she walked into the room she held up her invitation. The rest of the club mimicked her. The kids who had never been invited to a party before, bubbling with excitement. She looked back down at the invitation again with a small smile. After this party, no one would remember the old Rachel Berry.

**A/N So what did you think? If you guys liked it, and I get enough Reviews I will update. I'm going to completely transform Rachel from goody goody to bad girl. Puck is going to come in and save the day though...maybe...depends on... well my mood when i write! R&R and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to Alerts. A very special thanks to my amazing Beta Elorah! my story would sorta be a jumble of missing words and letters without her! thanks so much! and as always R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...runs off sobbing**

_Chapter 1_

_Remembering why_

Rachel walked out of Glee a huge smile on her face. After discovering that

everyone from Glee had been invited to Santana's party, Kurt and

Mercedes had cornered her.

"You are not allowed to do anything for this

party. We are taking care of everything. Your dress, hair, make up,

and mask." Mercedes had said a hand on her hip.

"Hmm yes. Hand over the card and no one gets hurt" Kurt added pursing

his lips. Rachel had smiled and rolled her eyes. She didn't know when

it had happened but Kurt and Mercedes had become two of her closest

friends. She rummaged around in her bag until she pulled out a wallet.

She handed them her AM-EX card and said "don't spend too much. My dads

said it's only for emergencies."

Kurt looked her up and down and smiled apologetically,

"Honey, this is an emergency." Then he ran off with Mercedes before Rachel could

formulate a response.

Rachel's good mood lasted until she got to her car. She felt her phone

vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out.

"Be at my house at 4:30 on Friday. Be late and be dead-M"

Rachel groaned out loud. The party didn't even start till 9. She knew

that Mercedes and Kurt would be pulling her hair and prodding her face

until she looked like they wanted her to. Rachel sighed and typed back

"ok" before dropping her phone in her bag. She looked around the parking

lot until she spotted a sight that made her sick. Noah "Puck"

Puckerman, sucking face with some random freshman. She stared for a

moment until Noah opened his eyes to meet hers. When he noticed her

staring he smirked his infuriating smirk. Rachel glared at him for a

second, then climbed into the car. As she started the ignition the

image of Noah kissing that slut filled her head. Suddenly, Rachel

remembered what she was changing for.

**A/n Reviews are love! And love= happy writer=faster updating...way of life**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow I'm shocked at how many people have Alerted my story! Insane! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've had cheer camp all week! But I'm back now so R&R!**

**OH! And I would like to thank the bestist beta in the entire world Elorah! Without whom my writing would be a big grammatical error.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Glee…runs off sobbing.**

Chapter 2

_Getting ready_

Rachel stood clad in a skimpy bra and panties set glaring at Mercedes. "NO WAY!" She yelled. Kurt walked into the room and clapped his hands together. "My dear you look AMAZING!" Rachel turned around to yell at Kurt. "IM NOT EVEN WEARING ANYTHING! I AM NOT WEARING THIS TO SANTANA'S PARTY!" Mercedes smiled sarcastically "Of course you are. Don't worry, We bought a dress that covers MOST of the red lace." She emphasized the word most. Rachel crossed her arms over her barley covered chest and sighed. "Show me the dress." She said holding out her hands.

"What's your guys' angle?" Rachel asked stepping out of the bathroom wearing the dress they had bought. It was solid black that ended in tears around her mid-thigh. It had cut outs across the chest and hip so that her blood red lace bra and the top of her panties could be seen. "Sweetheart you need to get laid!" Kurt exclaimed as he walked up to her, inspecting her dress. "I do not!" Rachel screeched as her face flushed red. "Yeah you do! You haven't had sex since Jesse st. Douche" Mercedes said pulling Rachel back into the bathroom to fix her hair." Rachel looked at her two friends sheepishly, "I… uhh…I didn't actually sleep with Jesse… I just told Finn that to make him jealous." Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes simultaneously which was really freaky "We know you didn't sleep with him. Everything about you screams virgin. That is why we must get you laid!" they said together as Mercedes started on Rachel's hair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rachel cried looking at herself in the mirror. Her long brown locks had been replaced by deep red ones. They matched the outfit sure but even Rachel knew that she couldn't rock being a red head. "Rach chill out! Its temporary, as soon as you wash your hair a few times it'll be gone. Plus I thought you wanted to change?" Mercedes said, a hand on her hip. Rachel took a deep breath and nodded "I guess you're right." She smiled. Kurt and Mercedes were the only ones who knew about her plan and they were up for helping. "MY Turn!" Kurt called in a sing song voice as he pushed his way into the bathroom. He set a huge pink make-up case on the counter and instructed Rachel to sit. "This may take a while." He grinned as he picked up his brush to start.

"Wow guys! I look great!" Rachel exclaimed looking at herself in the mirror. Kurt had made her eyes look dark and sexy, having shaded them perfectly. She had in green contacts that looked extremely dark over her brown eyes but looked awesome with the read hair. Her red hair had been curled just right so that it fell in dark red waves around her face. The walked up to her and handed her the mask. She laughed and put it on. "What am I? Some kind of kitty prostitute?" She teased as she slid the ears onto her head. Mercedes smirked "You haven't seen the tail, whip or heels yet." She teased. Rachel looked up in alarm. "You guys bought me a whip?" The nodded. She held out her hands. "Hang on! Turn around first!" Kurt instructed making Rachel turn around. "Don't you love your tail?" He laughed and messed with the long furry tail that sat right above her butt. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "Heels." She said sitting down hoping they hadn't gone too far over the top. Boy was she wrong.

"Guys I can't even walk in these!" Rachel complained after having put on the shoes and stood up. They were deep red just like her underwear and hair. They tied at the ankle in a cute, seductive way. And they had to be at least 7 inches. Sure they made her legs look amazing but she couldn't stand, let alone walk. "Well to freaking bad because that's what you're wearing." Mercedes said sassily, hands on her hips. Rachel sighed and glared at the pair in turn before looking at her cell for the time. "OH MY I'M LATE! It's already 9:30!" She exclaimed and awkwardly walk/ran out of the room before walking back in quickly. She gave each of her friends a hug and grabbed the whip sitting on the bed. "Wish me luck." She smiled and walked back out of the room and to her car.

**A/N and that is that! You can use the links on my profile to see Rachel's heels, dress, and mask! Ok I really really hate to be the kind of Author who begs for review but I need feedback! I need you guys to review because right now my spirits have died slightly for this story and that's coming from one of the most spirited people around! So please please review or I might not put up another chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So… How have you been? I am SO sorry it has taken me forever to get this up! I have been extremely preoccupied D: Anyway if you have been following the show, this story doesn't fit…at all so it is AU! :O Once again I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update! Please R&R because reviews mean a happy writer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee If I did Puck and Rachel would be together…and Blaine and Kurt would have kissed after their song in the Christmas show!**

_The Attack_

Rachel pushed open the door leading into Santana's house. She tried to keep her cool but there were people everywhere. In the room to her right dancing…_more like dry humping to music_. She thought to herself. Rachel moved further into the house grimacing at all the laws being broken. She had been there for about two minutes and she had already gotten 10 wolf whistles and 4 slaps on the butt. She would turn and wink at each of the guys afterwards. When she got into the kitchen she finally spotted her prey. Noah Puckerman stood wearing a white T-shirt and dark jeans. Rachel assumed he was supposed to be a greaser and grinned to herself. She walked into the kitchen and heard a long, low whistle. She turned and saw a random football player staring at her. She winked and turned back around to see Puck staring at her. _It's time to pounce_ she thought. She smiled in Puck's direction but turned to face Finn right in front of Puck.

"Hey there" She purred to Finn who gulped heavily.

"I…I uhhh...I have a…a..." Finn stuttered

"Dude you have a girlfriend!" Puck called loudly not taking his eyes off her.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed in false surprise, "Well what about you?" She asked Puck raising her one eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would go with you if I don't" He snapped quickly. Rachel looked at him before raising her eyebrow higher in a _you're joking right? Have you seen me? _Kind of way before turning on her heel and walking quickly out of the room. She could hear the heavy footsteps following her over the extremely loud music. Rachel walked out of the house and down the steps, around the corner. She felt a hand grab her wrist roughly before being pushed up against a wall and having her neck attacked by a pair of soft, skilled lips.

"No girlfriend then?" She asked cockily before smiling in successes.

…**sooo? Please please please review! This chaptar is unbeta-ed because I wanted to get it up really badly! REVIEW!**


End file.
